The term report refers to structured content generated from data included in a data source, such as a database. In some instances, a report is generated in response to a set of queries associated with the report. Typically, a report-based query is designed to retrieve an appropriate subset of the data available in the data source, thus making it possible for a reporting tool to effectively establish the content to be displayed in a report. Since the data available in the data source may be updated, it is desirable to refresh a report-based query from time to time. Refreshing a report-based query typically involves repeated access to the data source to retrieve an updated subset of the data available in the data source, thus making it possible for the reporting tool to effectively update the content to be displayed in a report.
While this standard technique for updating a report is useful, it can present a notable disadvantage. In particular, this standard technique is often limited to displaying the report using data retrieved from a latest refresh of a report-based query. Thus, this standard technique often does not provide information as to how the content of the report has changed as a result of refreshing the report-based query. Also, this standard technique often does not allow the content of the report to be re-established based on data retrieved from a previous refresh of the report-based query.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved technique for analyzing and displaying a report so that changes in the report between successive refreshes of a report-based query can be readily appreciated. It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved technique for analyzing and displaying a report so that the report can be readily re-established based on data retrieved from a previous refresh of a report-based query.